In recent years, our living standard becomes increasingly higher, and thus the needs of household appliances such as display devices and other electronic devices are no longer the same anymore. Nowadays the user not only pursue a multiple of functions with lower price, but also emphasize on the stylish appearance of the device, so that each device can satisfy personal visual needs as well as providing a convenient use. To cope with the market trend, manufacturers spare no effort to make changes and improvements to the stylish design of the device, in the hope of designing a device more appealing to consumers to gain market share effectively.
In order to meet the visual needs, manufacturers have to introduce new device with innovative appearances from time to time to keep up with the market trend. If a device is manufactured and integrated as a whole, manufacturers have to produce a brand new mold to manufacture the device with an innovative stylish design, and therefore incurring higher costs for the design and production cost of the device. Furthermore, the device may have an innovative look, but consumers cannot change the appearance of the object freely as needed since the device is produced as a whole device. If any external part (such as a support) of the device is damaged, consumers cannot replace the damaged part separately and easily. Therefore, such prior art not only causes tremendous inconvenience to the user, but also limits the appearance to a fixed design that may bored the user after a long use.
To overcome the foregoing drawbacks, some manufacturers conducted researches and developed a mechanism for a device with connecting member having an elastic ring, and the device includes a body and at least one connecting member, wherein the body is a display device and the connecting member is a support of the display device adopted in a preferred embodiment of the present invention for illustrating the invention. A prior art shown in FIG. 1, the body 10 includes at least one threaded hole 100, and an end of each support 11 includes a threaded rod 110, so that a user can align the end of threaded rod 110 to the position of the threaded hole 100 and connect the support 11 to the body 10 by screwing the threaded rod 110 into the threaded hole 100. If a user needs to replace or change the support 11 to another design or shape, the user should hold the support 11 and unscrews the threaded rod 110 from the threaded hole 100 to complete the process of removing the support 11 from the body 10.
As to manufacturers and users, this type of devices with connecting member still has the following major drawbacks:
(1) In a process of assembling a device with connecting member by manufacturer or user, it is necessary to align the end of threaded rod 110 at the precise position of the threaded hole 100 and keep turning the support 11 in a direction to screw the threaded rod 110 into the threaded hole 100 for installing each support 11 onto the body 10. However, manufacturer or user not only consume much time on connecting the support 11 to the body 10, but also require to apply sufficient force to securely fix the support 11 and the body 10 together. Therefore, the process of assembling the device with a support incurs relatively long manufacturing time and extra production cost to manufacturer and relatively inconvenient assembly, repair and maintenance for the user.
(2) Since the support 11 and the body 10 are assembled with each other by screwing the support 11 with respect to the body 10. If the support 11 and the body 10 come with a design in a specific direction, then manufacturers have to design the support 11 and the body 10 for complying with the direction of the threaded rod 110 and the threaded hole 100 precisely. The level of difficulty for the production and design becomes higher for the manufacturers, so that the manufacturing cost cannot be lowered effectively and the market competitiveness may be affected adversely. Furthermore, the level of difficulty for the assembling process causes tremendous inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to find a way of designing and providing an innovative device with connecting member having an elastic ring to effectively reduce the assembling time for the user and manufacturer. Another objective of the present invention is to complete the assembling process of the device with the connecting member in a correct direction is an important subject of the present invention.